freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Palstan ketju:Yleinen keskustelu/@comment-27710164-20160129121250/@comment-27943571-20160403151954
Nimi: Päävalikossa näkyy nimi The Jack Doll, mutta yleensä käytetään nimiä FNAJ (Five Nights at Jack's) tai vain Jack Doll. Alkulause päävalikossa: Welcome to '''your' home, where "safety" and comfort live jointly. But you're trapped in your house. It's his fault. It's a Night Trap!'' Ohjastama hahmo: Tuntematon henkilö Kuvaus: Peli sijoittuu vuoteen 1992. Jack Doll (Jack nukke) oli uusin ja suosituin puhuva halloweenlelu Kanadassa vuodelta 1980. Ensimmäisenä ruudussa näkyy "Run the story" painike, jota kun pelaaja painaa, hän näkee tarinan minipelinä, jossa kerrotaan pienesta tytöstä nimeltään Anna, jolla oli syntymäpäivä halloweenina ja joka saa Jack nuken synttärilahjaksi. Nukesta tulee painajaismainen, kun hän murhaa pienen tytön vanhemmat heidän talossaan. Pelaajan läpäistyään yön, hän saa pieniä uutisartikkeleita, joissa kerrotaan oudoista tapahtumista, jotka ovat mm.' LARGE FAMILY TRADEGY', '''The Missing Girl' ja''' A Man Survived.' Pelaaja joutuu selviämään samassa hylätyssä ja kirotussa talossa, kun Jack nukke yrittää häätää hänet sieltä pois tappamalla hänet. Animatronicit/Hahmot: Jack Doll (Jack nukke), Roy the Boy, Easter Bunny (joka toimii samalla tavalla kuin Balloon boy), Robot Hand ja Crying Anna Idea: Tässä on vähäsen sama idea kuin FNaF 4:sta, paitsi että pelaajan huoneessa on ilmastointikanava joka avautuu 3rd yössä. Huoneessa on yksi ovi vasemmalla puolella. Ideana on katsoa kameroita monitorista ja kuulla tarkasti erilaisia ääniä ovelta. Kun ilmastointikanava aukeaa, siitä voivat läpäista vain Jack nukke, Robot Hand ja Roy the Boy. Kun jokin nukke/animatronic on siellä, pelaaja voi nähdä heidän kimaltelevat silmänsä katsovan suoraan pelaajaa. Tässä tapauksessa pitää laittaa laittaa ilmastoinnin ovensuu kiinni niin kauan, ennen kuin kimaltelevat silmät katoavat näkymästä.Tässä on kaikkien nukkien/animatronicien äänet, jotka voi kuulla vasemmalta ovelta: Jack Doll (nukke): Jackille luotiin oma sahalelu, jonka ei pitäisi käynnistyä. Mutta jostain syystä se käynnistyy ja on erittäin varallinen. Jos pelaaja kuulee sahan ääntä ovelta, hänen täytyy sulkea ovi kunnes ääni lakkaa, koska siellä on Jack. Easter Bunny (Pääsiäispupu): Hänen äänensä on porkkanan syönti ääni. Jos Easter Bunny pääsee huoneeseen, hän ottaa virtaa pois kamerasta joka vaikeuttaa yötä paljon. Crying Anna: Hänen äänensä on itkua. Roy the Boy: Hänen äänensä on pojan naurua. Robot Hand: Hänen äänensä on jotain elektronista, robottimaista ääntä. Pelissä on samankaltainen tyyppi kuin Phone Guy, Chuck Hiffelman, joka kertoo vinkkejä miten selviytyä kirjeiden avulla, minkä pelaajan pitää löytää yön aikana. Pelissä pystyy liikkumaan vapaasti. Mekaanikat: Mekaanikat ovat samanlaiset kuin FNaF 4:sta Sijainnit: Living Room (CAM 1A) Vestibule (CAM 2B) Kitchen Broken (CAM 3C) Toilet (4D) Play Room (CAM 5) Anna's Room (CAM 8) Left Air Vent (CAM 7) Right Air Vent (CAM 6) Easter Bunnieteria (CAM 9) Library (CAM ?) Yöt: 1-4. yöt alkavat klo 12 PM - 6 AM. 5. yö alkaa klo 12 PM ja päättyy klo 7 AM ja 6. yö 12 PM päättyy klo 8 AM. Custom Nightissa ( 7. yö ) on sama kellonaika kuin 1-4. öissä. Yksi tunti kestää 55 sekuntia (mobiiliversiossa sama) Mobiiliversio: Eroavaisuudet: Huoneet ovat pienempiä, äänet ovat voimakkaampia, oven ja ilmastoinnin ovenluukun animaatiot ovat nopeammat, minipeli näytelmä puuttuu ensimmäisestä osasta, jumpscaret bugaavat (ei koske Easter Bunnya kun hän vain jää tölläämään pelaajaa ja ottaa virtaa kamerasta), pelaaja pystyy liikkumaan paljon vapaammin kuin tietokone versiossa, animatronicit ovat paljon agressiivisempia mobiiliversiossa. Phone Guyn sijainen: Chuck Hiffelman, joka kertoo vinkkejä kirjeitse Paikka jossa pelaat: Annan vanhempien vanhassa talossa, hylätyssä talossa Minipelit: Fun with Burnhead (sama idea kun Fun with Plushtrap minipelissä) Lisätietoa: Peli on kuin yhdistetty versio Chucky tappajanukesta ja Annabelle kirotusta nukesta. Peli julkastaan vuonna 2018. Pelin luoja on FNAFan. Voit kysyä enemmän tästä pelistä viestitaulussani :)